haloideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sierra 003
Welcome! Hi Sierra 003 -- we are excited to have Halo Ideas Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Halo Ideas Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Regarding your conduct on Halo Ideas Wikia. Just an idea: you should change your current conduct on Halo Ideas Wiki. Please remember that every administrator must abide to the Code Of Conduct as set by Wikipedia, which applies to all Wikis. Rather than banning those users, give them a warning about their misconduct or attitude. If they do not respond to the warning, then block for for a short definite amount. If the problem persist, then a longer sentence should be given.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:26, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Subtank has the point I was going to make. Darn her. :P SPARTAN-118 14:27, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Good advice, thanks. I'll take it. --Sierra 003 16:49, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Infobox Weapons I fixed the Weapon infobox for you. The templates it was using were inaccurate. One ended in , and no which broke the template.--'Forerun'' ''' 11:05, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Wow, cool. Thanks, that's awesome. --Sierra 003 14:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Uh... The Mark 1337 ultra super etc laser that you just deleted was my page, not spartans. I have been busy in real life but when I am no longer busy I intended to turn it into a humor article. If you dont want it here, can you at least restore it temporarily so I can have a copy of it on my computer? Blade bane 04:06, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Blade bane This site is for serious articles relating to the Halo universe that may or may not be accepted at Halo Fanon or other sites like it. No "humor articles" please. Sierra 003 03:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC)